dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kendall Vertes/Gallery/Dances
Season 2A S02-E01_31-00.jpg|Bring on the Boys Tumblr_m66k4a4LUf1rytq3ko5_1280.png|Nothing More Annoying Than A Man ImagesCA6RK1CG.jpg|Sweet Little Lies ImagesCAW4YDCO.jpg|I Think I Like You Tumblr_m6r94brypj1rytq3ko7_1280.png|Have A Good Time (Harlem Globetotters performance) Kendall-have-a-good-time-wecapdancemoms-cropedit.jpg Ode to a clown.jpg|Ode to a clown ImagesCA2NXDLV.jpg|Queen of Hearts Red_queen.jpg Season 2B Asian empire 7.jpg|Asian empire ImagesCAYTY55R.jpg|My Dear Friend Madkencloalouette.jpg|Alouette ImagesCA6LREWR.jpg|Chasing Answers Tumblr m8v4rqrDfW1rytq3ko9 1280.jpg|Taken Tumblr_m8v2zbwSNZ1rytq3ko8_1280.png|Reservation for Two ImagesCA0H4PR3.jpg Trapped.jpg|Trapped (Showcase) Kendall-kiss-kiss-wecapdancemoms-cropedit.jpg|Kiss Kiss Season 3A Tumblr_mh7go7zLwS1rytq3ko1_500.png|Angels and Demons S03e01_47-44.jpg|It Girl S03e01_47-50.jpg S03e01_48-04.jpg S03e01_48-16.jpg ImagesCAX5O5DL.jpg ImagesCAEP0ENB.jpg|Sugar and Spice ImagesCAFHRKHZ.jpg ImagesCAI7WNXW.jpg EHhmamZqMTI=_o_dance-moms-duet-dance-sugar-spice.jpg Arabiannightsfromtumblr.jpeg|Arabian Nights ImagesCAEK1Z51.jpg|Owe You Nothing Imagesken.jpg ImagesCAIJD6I2.jpg ImagesCAEVFQ8R.jpg|Masked ImagesCA2LMDXI.jpg Masked.png T_dd1b9351eb0a4509b2640836cab2304f.jpg|Beautiful Day ImagesCALML2AJ.jpg|Dig It Tumblr_mjgpt22xvc1rytq3ko4_1280.jpg ImagesCACYEQDL.jpg|Secrets and Lies ImagesCARK529S.jpg S03-e12_58-08.jpg|Look At Me Now S03-e12_59-54.jpg Tumblr_mkcjbw25Va1rtv1olo1_1280.jpg|Golddigga ImagesCAJI5PKW.jpg|Easy as 1-2-3 ImagesCARIUVCP.jpg|We Believe Hands_up.jpg|Hands Up Season 3B S03-BCMC_72-58.jpg|Bad Girls S03-BCMC_72-54.jpg Gone_Too_Soon.jpg|Gone Too Soon Sugar_babies_from_WCDM_tumblr.jpg|Sugar Babies Sugarb.jpg Sugarb2.jpg Sugarb3.jpg Sugarb4.jpg Sugarb5.jpg Sugarb6.jpg Sugarb7.jpg Imaged.jpg|Your Dream Will Be My Dream (Showcase) Ximage.jpg|Look At Me Now (Showcase) Image,.jpg|Gone Too Soon (Showcase) Recital1.jpg Screen_Shot_2013-07-23_at_8.46.25_PM.png|Open Waters Screen_Shot_2013-07-23_at_8.46.17_PM.png Open.jpg Open2.jpg Open3.jpg Open4.jpg Open5.jpg Castaways.png|Castaways Screen_Shot_2013-07-23_at_8.46.05_PM.png Castaways.jpg Castaways2.jpg Castaways3.jpg Castaways4.jpg Castaways5.jpg Spell.jpg|Under My Spell Spell3.jpg Spell4.jpg Spell5.jpg Spell6.jpg Spell7.jpg Spell8.jpg Justbefromcdm.jpg|Just Be Divas Las Vegas - 36-24.jpg|Rat Pack Divas Las Vegas - 27-05.jpg|Luxor Country cuties.jpg|Country Cuties Season 4A Girlznightout.PNG|Girlz Night Out Tumblr myt980X13A1rjvmk8o1 1280.jpg Girlss.png Tumblr mv8vl1gjJm1rxe2wgo9 1280.jpg Tumblr mys96cTgUM1rytq3ko1 1280.jpg|Buckle Up Tumblr mys96cTgUM1rytq3ko2 1280.jpg Tumblr mys96cTgUM1rytq3ko5 1280.jpg Tumblr mys96cTgUM1rytq3ko6 1280.jpg Tumblr mys96cTgUM1rytq3ko7 1280.jpg Tumblr mys96cTgUM1rytq3ko8 1280.jpg Tumblr mys96cTgUM1rytq3ko9 1280.jpg Tumblr mys96cTgUM1rytq3ko10 1280.jpg New3.jpg 408 Yum Yum (1).jpg|Yum Yum 408 Yum Yum (2).jpg 408 Yum Yum (3).jpg 408 Yum Yum (4).jpg Tumblr n19ts1BOUE1rjvmk8o5 1280.jpg|Framed Tumblr n19ts1BOUE1rjvmk8o1 1280.png Tumblr n1n4xbC1IV1rjvmk8o4 1280.jpg|The Bite Group - Riches to Rags.png|Riches to Rags Frostdance.jpg|Forst Amazing grace collage.jpg|Amazing grace Tumblr n9azxp6nWk1scip3eo4 1280.jpg|Rule the World Tumblr n1bf2vPUa71slmkwuo1 1280.jpg|The Witches of East Canton (Reunion) Season 4B Tumblr n50wl6RsLh1rze72eo1 500.jpg|Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board Tumblr n5f3ippefM1tak06wo6 1280.jpg Tumblr n5f3ippefM1tak06wo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n976p9Z8cC1scvt2qo7 1280.jpg Tumblr n976p9Z8cC1scvt2qo1 1280.jpg 24.png Tumblr n52r4cJUeD1s5bfjio1 500.png tumblr_n52y52R0eG1sffyevo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n52zg0n3VM1sffyevo3_1280.jpg Tumblr n9juf6qwJa1rjvmk8o6 1280.png Tumblr n53079Xpn61sffyevo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n53079Xpn61sffyevo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n53079Xpn61sffyevo3 1280.jpg Broken Dolls1.png|Broken Dolls 26.png Preview broken dolls .jpg Broken dolls preview 4.5.jpg Broken dolls preview.jpg Broken dolls 1.jpg Broken dolls 2.jpg DanceMomsSeason4Episode22Routines - Copy (2).jpg Broken Dolls screenshot fulldance 2.jpg Gypsy Princesses from Preview.png|Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves 21.png 20.png 19.png 11.png 10.png Gypsy.png 9.png|Not Just Another Pretty Face 23.png Tumblr na2mqt3jkX1scip3eo9 1280.png Tumblr na2mqt3jkX1scip3eo10 1280.png Tumblr n7a466MQFm1ru7apmo1 500.png|Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself 1.png Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself 2.png Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself 3.png Nothingtofearbutfearitself.jpg America Gone - Chloe Gets Revenge.jpg|America Gone 425 America Gone 1.png 425 America Gone Kendall Maddie.png 425 America Gone 2.png 22.png|Tribal Сouncil Tribalcouncil.jpg 426 Tribal Council 1.png 426 Tribal Council 3.png 426 Tribal Council 4.png 426 Tribal Council 5.png Tumblr n7c7mfIVGu1ru7apmo7 1280.png|Playing with Matches Tumblr n7c7mfIVGu1ru7apmo2 1280.png 428 The Seven 1.png|The Seven Dancers 428 kv.jpg|Fool Me Twice 428 kk.jpg 428 kendall.jpg 428 kendall vertes.jpg 428 kendall solo.jpg 428 Kendall Fool Me Twice 1.png S-K1.jpg|Too Young (Showcase) Tumblr n7xqg2RySv1reh41so1 500.jpg S-FAL2.jpg|Free At Last (Showcase) S-F1.jpg|Frost (Showcase) S-CYH1.jpg|Clap Your Hands (Showcase) Tumblr n7xqckLZ4X1reh41so1 500.jpg S-BE2.jpg|Bodies Electric (Showcase) S-BE1.jpg Tumblr n7vurzGYaL1retpquo1 500.jpg|Just Another Number (Showcase) 10508071 1437164503216172 1378306049 a.jpg|Tribal Сouncil (Reunion) Season 5A freakshow.jpg|Freakshow 501 Freakshow 1.jpg 501 Freakshow Kalani Kendall Maddie.jpg DM S0501 freakshow.jpg 501 Freakshow 2.jpg victorious.jpg|Victorious 501 Kendall Victorious 1.jpg 501 Kendall Victorious 2.png DM S0501 victorious.jpg Stomp the Yard vidcapture a.png|Stomp the Yard Season 5 preview 00-03 Stomp the Yard.jpg Heartbeat cap3.jpg 502 Stomp the Yard 3.png Stomptheyard.jpg Heartbeat cap2.jpg Something_to_Believe_In_-_JoJo_with_a_Bow_Bow_cap2.png|Something to Believe Somethingtobelievein.jpg Season 5 preview 00-21 Something to Believe.jpg 503 Something to Believe In 1.png 504 Frozen Together 1.jpg|Frozen Together Season 5 preview 00-08 Frozen Together.jpg 504 Frozen Together 2.png Frozentogether.jpg 504 Kendall Clueless 1.jpg|Clueless 504 Kendall Clueless 2.png 504 Kendall.jpg Clueless kendall (1).jpg Clueless kendall (2).jpg 505 group 1.jpg|I'd Rather Be 505 group 2.jpg 505 group 3.jpg 505 group 4.jpg 505 group 5.jpg 505 group 7.jpg 505 I'd Rather Be 1.jpg 505 I'd Rather Be 2.jpg 505 I'd Rather Be 3.png 505 I'd Rather Be 4.png Season 5 LT war torn A.jpg|Collateral Damage 506 war torn.jpg 506 War Torn 2.jpg 506 War Torn 3.png 506 War Torn 4.png 506 Kendall Welcome to a New World 1.png|Welcome to a New World 506 Kendall Welcome to a New World 1.jpg 506 Kendall Welcome to a New World 2.png Moulin rouge dance clip f.jpeg|Moulin Rouge 507 Moulin Rouge 2.png 507 Moulin Rouge 3.png Moulinrougue.jpeg 508 The Domino Effect 1.png|The Domino Effect 509 The Domino Effect 2.png 509 The Domino Effect 3.png 509 The Domino Effect 4.png 508 The Domino Effect 1.jpg lonelyinnewyork.jpg|Living the Blues 509 Kendall Living the Blues 1.png 509 Kendall Living the Blues 2.png Decadent Darlings 01.jpg|Decadent Darlings Group dance decadentdarlings.jpg 511 Decadent Darlings 1.png 511 Decadent Darlings 2.png 511 Decadent Darlings 3.png 511 Decadent Darlings 4.png Kendall - Le Train - via dancemomsgallery.sosugary.org.jpg|Waiting On a Train to Paris Kendall_solo_waitingforatraintoparis crop.png Rise and fall.jpg|Rise and Fall Season 5B 522 Traitor 1.png|Traitor 522 Traitor 2.png 522 Traitor 3.png Group_dance_shame_on_you.jpg Group Dance - Voices in My Head - 11April2015.jpg|Voices In My Head 523 Kedall It's an Illusion 1.jpg|Illusions 525 dance bop.jpg|Dance Bop Kendall burn.jpg|Burn 526 Kendall Welcome to My Life 6.jpg|Welcome to My Life 526 Kendall Welcome to My Life 5.jpg 526 Kendall Welcome to My Life 4.jpg 526 Kendall Welcome to My Life 3.jpg 526 Kendall Welcome to My Life 2.jpg 526 Kendall Welcome to My Life 1.jpg 526 Kendall Welcome to My Life 12.jpg 526 Kendall Welcome to My Life 11.jpg 526 Kendall Welcome to My Life 10.jpg 526 Kendall Welcome to My Life 9.jpg 526 Kendall Welcome to My Life 8.jpg 526 Kendall Welcome to My Life 7.jpg Season 6 601_ALDC_Group.jpg|The Girl In The Plastic Bubble 601 The Girl In The Plastic Bubble 1.jpg 601 The Girl In The Plastic Bubble 2.jpg 601 The Girl In The Plastic Bubble 3.jpg 601 The Girl In The Plastic Bubble 4.jpg 601 The Girl In The Plastic Bubble 5.jpg 601 The Girl In The Plastic Bubble 7.jpg 601 The Girl In The Plastic Bubble 8.jpg 601 The Girl In The Plastic Bubble 9.jpg Outside Dance Moms dancemoms_kendall_18.jpg|Let Freedom Ring dancemoms_kendall_3.jpg|Latin Diva dancemoms_kendall_16.jpg|Raggedy Ann dancemoms_kendall_17.jpg dancemoms_kendall_10.jpg dancemoms_kendall_7.jpg tumblr_n1qauvesND1retpquo1_1280.jpg|Meeting in the Ladies Room tumblr_n24lwsBvr91slmkwuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n24lwsBvr91slmkwuo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n24lwsBvr91slmkwuo3_1280.jpg dancemoms_kendall_4.jpg Big Noise Winetka2.jpg|Big Noise dancemoms_kendall_5.jpg Kendall - Kiss Kiss - DEA Pittsburgh - 23March2012.jpg|Kiss Kiss Ken8.jpg Where Have All the Children Gone with Kendall BrookeK DEA 23March2012 Pittsburgh.jpg|Where Have All the Children Gone Jillgram march16 2014 9036b01aad7c11e3bc9b0e29d9c0dfa4 8.jpg|Just Another Number Tumblr n2jo68P0Jf1slmkwuo1 500.jpg|Free At Last Category:Gallery Category:Dancer Galleries Category:Dances Gallery